A New Village
by NarutoUchiha898
Summary: Summary: What if Naruto was Hokage when the worst war ever was going on and The Leaf Village along with the Sand Village was destroyed and only few survived? What would happen next?
1. Prolong

A New Village

Summary: What if Naruto was Hokage when the worst war ever was going on and The Leaf Village along with the Sand Village was destroyed and only few survived? What would happen next?

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

Naruto looked at the mass destruction that was once his home." Why Saskue why" said the young Hokage. He looked at the remains of his village when a young familiar voice said "Hokage-sama."

He would look to see one of his star anbus."Hai Ino-san what is it" said Naruto the Hokage." The war is over all enemies having been eliminated including Saskue."

"Good "said Naruto the turning to a familiar red haired Kazekage. "Thank you for helping us even after your village was destroyed"." Anything for a fellow village in need says Gaara the Kazekage. Both the Hokage and the Kazekage look at the sole survivors of there village. From Kohona lived Naruto the Hokage, 7 anbus, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, And Ten Ten, and 5 jounin, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenia Yuhi, Asuma Sarutrobi, Might Guy, and Sakura Haruno. Gaara Temari and Kankrou of Suna survived too.

"What do we do now" asked Ino. "We build a new Village from both the Suna and Kohona to make the strongest village ever under to Kages" says the youngest Hokage ever. Gaara the Kazekage agree with him "not a bad idea Hokage-sama."

A/N: I no not that long but it's my first fanfic ok so srry if it sucks but be nice help me R&R o and can u help me pick a name for this new village


	2. 4 years later

4 years later

"Honey wake up" said one of the villages most powerful and respected Anbu Black Ops. "What is it Ino-Chan" asked the soon to be Kage. Naruto, you have to get up you and Gaara are given the title of Kage today". Naruto would open his eyes to see the bright sun of his new village hidden in the mountains. The brightness of the sun almost blinded him but his wife Ino face blocked the sun in time.

"Good Morning babe" he said before kissing the other blond." Good morning now get up and get ready."

Naruto wore a Hokage robe that looked like his dads –which he found out was the fourth a year after the Leaf's destruction- his robe was the same except the color was black and it had orange flames instead of red. He wore his headband with mountains on it around his head which really attracted u to his perfect blond hair. Under his robe he wore his black and orange jumpsuit (shippuden outfit). His wife Ino wore an Anbu vest and a pair of purple ninja pants she wore an Anbu mask with a fox on it. She also wore fingerless gloves and had a katana on her back. Her hair wasn't as perfect as her secret husband but it was still sun kissed blond.

It had been four years since the Sand was destroyed. Since then him and Naruto have built a new village hidden in the mountains and more than the survivors live here now. "Great another ceremony why can't they just name us Kages and get on with life" said the annoyed demon container Gaara.

After four years the hyuuga clan has been named the number one clan and many Missing Nins came to the village hidden in the mountains for refuge after the Fall of the Leaf Kakashi ended up finding Anko somehow and they got married along with Kurenia and Asuma and the had two children a boy and girl they named the boy Konohamaru who is three and they named the girl Riua who is two.

Naruto and Ino arrived at the Kage's building. Naruto then realized that Ino made him come two hours early. "Ino why are we so early" asked the soon to be Kage of the mountains. "Because if weren't then we would be late." Naruto sighed and went to practice his speech. When he went to walk away Ino grabbed him and brought him into a deep passionate kiss.

A/N : thank you all that read my story and for your questions they will be answered next chapter hopefully and I'm sorry I cant update that much but I'm only get to use my computer for a bit but ill update as much as possible. O and I need a name for the village. Just tell me in a comment.

Next Time: the ceremony Ino and Naruto's Wedding and The first academy students


End file.
